Heat dissipation devices are used to cool components of electronic devices, such as microprocessors. Typical heat dissipation devices, also referred to as heat sinks, include a base having a flat surface that can be mounted to the component being cooled. Attached to the other surface of the base are a number of fins. Heat from the component is transferred to the base, from the base to the fins, and then to the air. The fins provide increased surface area for the heat dissipation device that enhances dissipation of the heat from the base. To provide additional cooling, a fan can direct air over the base element and across the surface area of the fins.
As computer components become smaller and more powerful, keeping them cool is becoming a greater challenge. For example, high performance microprocessors generate more heat than their lower performance counterparts, and are smaller in size than previous microprocessors, further increasing the density of heat generated.
In an effort to decrease the size of computer systems, computer components are placed into smaller chassis or housings. A consequence of placing more computer components into a smaller space is that less height is available within the chassis for heat dissipation devices. Furthermore, computer components such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) are often taller than the chassis within which they are being placed is tall. As such, DIMMS and other computer components may be placed within the chassis at an angle.
FIG. 1 illustrates placement of various computer components within housing 100 in accordance with the prior art. Comprised within housing 100 is circuit board 105 that is connected to a plurality of card connectors 110a–110d. Card connectors 110a–110d are connected to cards 115a–115d, respectively, where cards 115a–115d extend out from card connectors 110a–110d at an angle. Furthermore, circuit board 105 is connected to processor 120. Mounted atop processor 120 is heat sink 125 having a number of vertical fins 130.
As shown, there must be sufficient distance between card connector 110b and processor 120 for card 115b to be inserted to and extracted from card connector 110b without coming in contact with vertical fins 130. This distance may cause the length of housing 100 to be longer than necessary. Furthermore, due to the height of housing 100, the surface area of heat sink 125 may not be sufficient to cool processor 120. In order to ensure that processor 120 is cooled sufficiently, it may be necessary to use a lower performance processor, decreasing the performance of the computer system. Alternatively, a heat sink with more surface area (e.g., longer vertical fins) may be used to cool processor 120, resulting in increased height of housing 100, thereby increasing the volume of housing 100. Larger housings reduce the number of computer systems that can be placed in a room or a rack.
Accordingly, a device that can provide for cooling components of a computer system while allowing for denser component placement would be advantageous. A device that can accomplish this within the confines of smaller housings currently in use, without significantly increasing costs or reducing performance, would also be advantageous. Furthermore, a device that can provide for increased cooling of components of a computer system, thereby allowing for more powerful components in a smaller housing, would be particularly advantageous.